


Tear Down My Reason

by explodingnebulae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Pre-Game(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: It's the night before they leave for Altissia. Without knowing the fate that has been laid before them, Ignis finds it appropriate to show Noct his love in a way only he can.





	Tear Down My Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just self-indulgent smut because I haven't written it in a while.

_“Nngh, Ig…”_

The chamberlain reveled in the lascivious melody that he extracted from his prince as his mouth worked him. Tongue flat and covered in saliva, Ignis dragged it up Noct’s shaft then swirled it around the head before placing a kiss. He glanced up at Noct to ensure his highness was enjoying himself and had confirmation in an instant. Slack jawed with chest heaving, Noct was completely undone, one hand in Ignis’s hair while the other clutched a fistful of the bedding beneath him. His chest and neck were splotched with the hue of roses and he fought with all his might to keep his lust-fogged eyes open. When Ignis caught Noct’s eye, he gave a smirk and hummed a chuckle to keep delivering sensation to the length against his throat. 

“How very becoming of you, dearest,” Ignis teased as he brought a hand to splay over Noct’s chest, holding the heated, sweat-lined torso in place. He took the prince into his mouth once more, his free-hand finding its way to Noct’s entrance and pushing a digit into him without warning. When he curled his finger, he felt Noct’s cock twitch against the back of his throat and could not help himself but to laugh as he went up. He closed his lips around the head and gave a gentle suck before he kneeled back, taking in the sight of his very, very disheveled and wanton charge.

In all forms, Ignis found Noct to be beautiful, at his worst early morning mess to his clean-cut princely best, the chamberlain was weakened by the sight of him, but when he was writhing beneath him, his body imploring for more contact… Ignis was given unlimited strength and found power in the way Noct begged. He craved nothing more than to show what his prince granted him, deliver the same pleasure he was given. Ignis wanted to give all of himself to Noct every single second of every single day. 

_Gods, how he loved him._

“Why’d you stop?” Noct protested in a breathy voice and placed the heels of his palms over his eyes. Ignis only continued to work his finger inside of Noct, adding another after a short while, curling and pressing them against the walls of the other man’s entrance. The prince rolled his hips into the open air, entreating his strategist for contact, for something more than what he was being given “Ig…please… I wan--”

Ignis leaned forward as he pushed a third digit into his lover and took his mouth in a kiss, greedily sopping up the groan that poured from Noct. He knew he could make the prince orgasm at any given time, it was a simple enough task and one that he did very well. But Ignis did not feel like granting his prince release quite so soon, Not even when hips bucked against his erection or when Noct’s fingernails dug into the flesh of his back or when Noct babbled nonsensical, airy desires into his ear.

Ignis looked between them and took note of the glint of precum dangling from his charge’s cock. He curled his fingers with slightly more deliberation than necessary and watched as it twitched with a pleased simper. “Beautiful.” 

“Gods, Ig-Ignis, just... _fuck me_ ,” the prince demanded as he pulled at Ignis’s hair. The chamberlain’s attention was brought once more to Noct’s features. The face of a man come undone, animalistic, primal desires surging within him and overtaking every sense. Nothing more than lust and desire in his eyes, nothing less than the darkest part of heaven on his lips.

With a dutiful nod, Ignis pulled his fingers from the prince’s body and reached into the nightstand where they kept a supply of lubrication and other necessities at all times. In the short time it took Ignis to grab the lube, Noct had wrapped his hand around himself to create some form of contact. The chamberlain dropped the bottle to the side of his charge and grabbed his wrist, scooping the other one with his free hand and shoved them above his head. Their faces hovered closely together, and it was then Ignis took full realization of his own need, the heat of Noct’s breath splaying across his face, fogging his askew glasses. He was devastatingly ethereal, unearthly in every sense of the word, and Ignis wanted nothing more than to claim him as his own, just as he had done so many times before. 

With all the fervor of a famished man, Ignis Scientia leaned down and captured Noct’s panting lips in a scorched kiss. His mouth burned with all the fires of Ifrit’s flames and numbed him to anything that wasn’t the lover beneath him. Noct’s wrists went limp in his hold as he directed all of his focus into the kiss that made Ignis’s head spin. In all the years they’d been together like this, he can’t recall a time Noct enticed him so completely with his mouth alone. The way his tongue probed and prodded between heavy breaths and shaken sighs when Ignis would unintentionally roll his hips against Noct, brushing his length against the prince’s, struck something deep within him. 

“You’ll do well to keep them there for the time being, Highness,” he insisted markedly as he collected his thoughts and moved away from Noct, grabbing the bottle once more. Not yet wanting to spoil anything for himself, he poured a bit of the liquid onto his fingertips and traced them over Noct’s entrance, teasing the muscles of his hole with delicate prods and spreads of his fingers. 

He withdrew the digits from his disheveled mess of a lover and took to coating himself with the lubrication, feeling the divine rush that accompanied contact and was tempted to indulge himself in a few pumps. However, the writhing, panting man beneath him snapped him back into self control and after wiping the lubrication on already soiled sheets--he hadn’t noticed his own dripping--he gripped at Noct’s hips. He dug his fingers into his highness’s flesh as he pulled the younger man to him and ran his length teasingly against him. 

With one hand still at Noct’s hip, Ignis used the other to remove his glasses. When he leaned above Noct to set them on the nightstand he was met with a curt note of disapproval. The prince was like that at times; he wanted Ignis to keep his glasses on while they lost control, wanted his chamberlain to watch as he unraveled him in a way only he could. 

“As you wish,” purred Ignis as he returned the accessory to his face, taking care to align them perfectly upon the bridge of his nose.

He aligned himself with Noct and slowly guided himself into the prince, savoring the slick heat as he pushed his length deeper. The man beneath him shuddered and Ignis stopped, giving his muscles time to relax and refamiliarize themselves to him. They tightened and retracted around him and had it not been for the hand that disobediently reached for the fingers digging into his hip, Ignis would not have been able to hold out much longer. He brought the hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to Noct’s fingertips. 

Ignis continued to further himself into Noct until he bottomed out, the prince groaning as his chamberlain pushed against that one spot. He stayed for a moment before Noct fervently nodded his consent for continuation then rolled his hips once, then again, and once more. Prince and chamberlain quickly and easily fell into a rhythm, fingers of one hand interlocked while Ignis wrapped his other around Noct’s length. With the bucking of the prince’s hips, Ignis had no need to work on him and could instead focus on watching him completely undone.

With his cries growing louder and Ignis’s name falling from parted lips until it was nothing more than another note in the melody, Noct was noticeably close to release, and this time Ignis would not deny him. He slammed his hips against Noct, grinding his length against the sensitive spot that would help drive him over the edge. As the prince arched his back and squeezed at his lover’s hand, Ignis moved upwards, not once breaking the rhythm of their bodies, but did release Noct from his hold to thread his fingers through hair as black as ink. With one hand entwined with the prince’s and one now holding the back of his neck, Ignis captured a groan in a kiss. The hand that captured a fistful of sheets was now scraping along the chamberlain’s back, nails not sharp enough to draw blood but definitely sharp enough to leave a mark. 

At last he felt Noct reach climax between them, the hot liquid landing on the prince’s chest and Ignis was not far behind, his control of his rhythm now broken with the assurance that he had brought his prince to climax. When he came he allowed himself to remain in Noct for but a moment, just until his nerves stopped twitching, before withdrawing.

Both men were lined with a sheen of sweat, chests heaving as they captured one another’s lips in a lazy, love-drunk kiss, and Ignis could not help but trace his thumb along Noct’s cheek. There was nothing more divine, nothing quite as reverent, as the sensation of completion that came in the afterglow of sex. His muscles ached and his head was heavy with sleep, but he dragged himself out of bed and scooped Noct up in his hold, knowing that the prince was most likely in no condition to walk just yet. 

“Mm, thanks,” muttered the prince lazily as the couple made their way to the shower. 

They made quick work of cleaning up, lips leisurely locking as they washed one another, after they brushed their teeth, and once more after Ignis changed the sheets. They did not bother with clothes, seeking only the contact and warmth of one another’s bodies, Noct securely in Ignis’s hold. 

The prince was the first to fall asleep, his form pressed tightly against Ignis as he began to lightly snore. The chamberlain, however, traced mindless patterns on Noct’s bare skin, his thoughts reeling into territory he had not wanted to venture. Tomorrow was the day the left for Altissia. Tomorrow was the start of the end of them. A lifetime of shared secrets and whispers in the dark, a love only they could know. 

He had known the risks of what he had gotten himself into, he knew that there was inevitable heartbreak at the end of the road, but he would fight to the last for Noct. No matter what form, he would remain faithfully at his charge’s side, caring for him, loving him, in a way only he could. 

_He would always be Noct’s._


End file.
